wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adepts
The Adepts are a group of self-professed magic usersAdepts. Self professed magic users. One page of information, listing names and powers. Another page with the PRT’s information on them: a series of codes and symbols I didn’t quite follow, numbers inside colored circles, squares and diamonds. From what I could gather, they had a low threat level, moderate crime rate, moderate ‘engagement’ level, low activity level. Led by Epoch, a time traveler. - Excerpt from Imago 21.7 operating in New York.“We do what we’re doing with the Cauldron capes, run her by our thinkers,” Dispatch said. “We can get a more concrete assessment of her now, with a field exercise, than by any amount of talking. If I’m remembering right, a notice went out, didn’t it? A New York group of villains is poaching Wards and Protectorate members?” “The Adepts,” Revel said. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Modus operandi The Adepts have practices involve the use of charms (called embellishments),“Wait,” I said. The chain- there were charms on it. “Those charms.” “My embellishment,” she said. “Shit!” Jouster said. “Clock!” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 rituals, rites, or chants to acquire a mental state closer to their trigger event and boosting their powers as result.“Check the surroundings,” Jouster said. “Tools? The group’s practices involve using tools, ritual, rites, chants, and all that crap to try to achieve better control over their abilites.” “Kind of makes sense,” I said. “Abilities get stronger when you’re in a mental state closer to how you were thinking before your trigger event, so-” “Wait, what?” Clockblocker cut me off. “Yeah,” I said. “I triggered while I was in a locker. I’ve been thinking, I get just a little stronger when I feel trapped, or when I despair, or when I feel betrayed. My range extends.” “It doesn’t matter,” Jouster said. “Three of them. No tools?” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 They try to train their people to be more inventive with their powers.“Annoying,” she said. “Admirable, almost,” Swoop commented. “This is the sort of thing we hope to train, and she’s already a fair hand at it, isn’t she?” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 They have rules against killing.I frowned. If I said no, it’d be a black mark in my record, and some of these people were obviously not interested in giving me any slack, unless it was to hang myself with. “Okay,” I said. “The Adepts don’t kill,” he said. “If there’s a problem, it’s on you.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 While the PRT records described them as a low level threat, the Adepts attempted to recruit Wards and members of the Protectorate, attracting their ire. Tattletale speculated they might be a threat to Brockton Bay at some point.I moved on to boards of a different color. The red bulletin boards and whiteboards with red writing: Brockton Bay. Potential threats: the Teeth, Red Handed, Heartbreaker, Lost Garden, Adepts, the Orchard, The Fallen. - Excerpt from Imago 21.7 Structure The Adepts have organized their fifteen members into five different tiers, with tier one being the highest. Lower tiers can challenge higher tiers to compete for placement, but have to pay a penalty if they fail to beat their opponent. Each tier has one more member than the last, with tier one having one member and tier five having five.“I know the basics,” I said. I’d read the file in Tattletale’s office. “They’re wizards, or they pretend to be, like Myrddin. Led by a time traveller.” “They’re led by Epoch,” Jouster said, without looking at me. “Group is very organized. Thing you gotta know about New York is it’s bigger. Everything is. So these guys, there’s a lot of them. They’re organized into tiers, and they compete with one another for placement in the tiers, challenging ones in higher tiers, paying a penalty if they fail the challenge. There’s one tier one, two tier twos, three tier threes… all the way down to the tier fives.” “Fifteen in total,” I said. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Members have Roman numerals on their sleeves designating their tier.I noted what my bugs were telling me. “There’s three of them inside. Two men, one woman. The men have groupies with them, I think. In their bedrooms. There might be more, but they don’t have costumes on.” “They should have numbers on their sleeves. Roman numerals.” “I can’t really see through the bug’s eyes,” I said. “One second…” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 The Adepts hold three primary properties in New York, but no territory, preventing conflict with local gangs.“''This is only a branch,” Prism said, over the comm, “''They have three primary properties. They don’t hold territory, so the local gangs leave them be. The idea is to discourage them. Fight only so long as you’re confident you’ll win. Communicate what’s going on, and we’ll step in if need be. With luck, this will be a setback for them, and cause to stop headhunting from our side.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 PRT Response Despite their low threat level and only moderate crime rate, the PRT felt action against the Adepts was necessary to preventing them from poaching Wards and members of the Protectorate. They assigned a group of Wards, including Weaver, to attack one of their properties. Members Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:The Adepts